I Hate Camping
by Topazicatzbeth
Summary: Grace persuades Danny to take her camping again. What could go wrong on a family trip? Danny whump.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Well here we go again, more whump for poor Danny. Another story completed. As usual I will post daily. Thanks as always to Wenwalke.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H50.**

**Chapter one. **

"Please Danno, pleeeease!" Grace pleaded, as they prepared dinner together.

"Babe, I really don't think it's a good idea." Danny answered back trying his best to ignore his daughters big brown eyes and fluttering eyelashes, that usually had him agreeing to most things. She certainly had him wrapped around her little finger. Of course it had always been that way. The second she was born she had melted his heart and he knew he was going to find it very hard to say no to her.

"But Danno, it will be fun. Please, you can ask Uncle Steve to come too and we can take marshmallows." She begged trying to make it sound more appealing.

"You really think a camping trip is a good idea?" Danny asked his daughter. "After what happened on our last camp out? Have you forgotten about the whole getting jacked bit, and oh yes, me getting shot."

Danny couldn't help but think it was a bad idea when Grace asked him if next weekend, they could take the tent, and hike in the Manoa Valley Rainforest. The last time he and Steve had gone camping with Grace and the Aloha girls, he had ended up shot and locked in a storage shed, while Steve traipsed around the forest at gun point looking for diamonds. After that experience, he had no desire to try it again.

"How about we set the tent up in the back garden? We could invite your friends around?" Danny suggested hoping to appease her.

"No Danno. I want to see the rain forest. I want Uncle Steve to come too. Pleeeease! Come on, what are the chances of you getting shot again, Danno?" Grace whined.

"Maybe not shot, but if Uncle Steve is there, I'll probably end up mauled by a bear. The guy is a trouble magnet."

"Danno, there are no bears in Hawaii." Grace laughed.

"You sure about that? Did Maddie tell you that?" Danny asked thinking back to his conversation with the troop leader.

"No Danno. It's just fact." Grace deadpanned as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Please Danno. You said I could do anything I wanted next weekend."

Danny sighed. "I guess I don't have any choice then do I? I'll ask Uncle Steve if he can join us, ok?"

"Yes!" Grace shrieked running and hugging her dad. "Thank you Danno, you're the best."

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Danny entered Steve's office and sat down on the couch. He had been putting off asking Steve all day. He still didn't really want to do the trip. He just had a bad feeling about it. However he had told Grace yes now and was probably just paranoid, so he finally decided to ask Steve.

Steve had seen him enter and had picked up on the fact that Danny had something on his mind all day. He sat waiting for Danny to speak.

"Do you have any plans for next weekend?" Danny asked desperately hoping Steve would say he had some reserve duty or something similar.

"Next weekend? No. I don't think so, why?"

"_Damn_" Danny thought to himself. "Grace wants to go camping in Manoa Valley, and she wants you to come."

"You agreed to go?" Steve asked shocked, knowing that Danny hated camping.

"Yes. Yes I did. Grace really wanted to go, and you know I'd do anything to make my baby girl happy. Even if that means traipsing around the jungle all day."

"Rainforest Danny, it's a rainforest. Not a jungle." Steve corrected.

"Rainforest, jungle. Do I care? All I care about is not dying out there."

Steve laughed. "You're not gonna die out there, ok. It will be good. I know a trail a bit off the beaten track, away from the tourists, that we can take. And a great camping spot that has views to die for."

Danny groaned. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"Will you stop worrying." Steve said throwing a paper ball at Danny. "It's an easy trail. A days walk, and fairly easy going for Grace. Come on, let's call it a day. We can sort the details out over a beer."

"Fine." Danny said wearily as he followed Steve out of the office. "But I'm in charge of food. I am not living off one of your packet meals, or worse grubs, and god knows what other insects you find under a rock."

"You know they can be very nutritious."

"I'm sure they can be, after all they are designed to feed soldiers, but I'd rather have a proper meal." Danny replied handing Steve the keys to the Camaro before he could steal them.

Steve shrugged and unlocked the car. "I was actually talking about the bugs." He said starting the engine.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Steve pulled up outside the Williams house, the next Saturday, early in the morning. They were taking Steve's truck as there was more room for their bags, and it would handle the roads to the parking area better. Grace ran out to greet him, while Danny brought out their stuff. Truck loaded, they headed off. Arriving at the parking area, Steve and Danny divided all their gear between them, leaving Grace with a small back pack to manage. They had a great day trekking through the rainforest. Steve spent a lot of time pointing out species of plants, and to Danny's disgust insects, and Grace was lapping up every minute of the learning experience.

They stopped briefly for lunch and ate the sandwiches Danny had prepared. Later in the afternoon they were blessed with being able to watch a family of small Indian mongooses, foraging for food. Danny was surprised to find he was actually having a good time, and seeing Grace's face light up when Steve pointed something out to them, made him grateful he had decided to agree to the trip.

They arrived at the site Steve had planned for their over night stay and dropped their packs to the ground. Steve took a second to drink some water then ushered Danny and Grace forward towards the edge of the cliff. The rainforest lay in front of them for what seemed like miles. The view was breathtaking.

"Wow, Uncle Steve. It's beautiful. Grace said raising her hand to block out the sun so she could see better.

"Yeah Steve. This is something special." Danny added.

They stood there for a few minutes longer, enjoying the view. Then, Steve turned to start making camp. Danny pulled Grace into a hug. He was really glad she had talked him into doing this. They really had, had a great day. He was glad that he had ignored that nagging feeling that the trip would be disastrous. After all, he was just being paranoid, wasn't he?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Well I have a wedding to go to today so posting this a bit early. Here comes the Whump. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Two**.

Danny helped Steve set up the tent, allowing them to sit out and admire the spectacular view, while Grace went to collect fire wood from the surrounding area.

"So what's for dinner?" Steve asked Danny, hoping it was something easy and quick to cook. He was starving.

Danny reached into his backpack, pulled out a small cooler bag and removed the ice pack, "sausages! And I have bread rolls to turn them into hot dogs. Thought they would be easy to cook over the fire. Then we have s'mores for dessert." He explained pointing to a bag of marshmallow, bar of chocolate, and pack of crackers.

"Perfect." Steve replied licking his lips. "As soon as Grace returns with the fire wood, I'll get the fire started."

"She's been gone a while." Danny said standing and looking around for her, trying his best not to worry.

"Relax. She'll be back in a minute with a massive pile of sticks. We'll probably have enough wood to last a week, not a night." Steve laughed.

"Yeah, you're right." Danny smiled. "I'll go find her, help her carry it all." With that Danny left in search of Grace.

Following the path that Grace had taken he laughed, as he found several piles of fire wood along the way. As he reached a small clearing, Danny was relieved to see Grace ahead of him, stood under a large tree.

"Grace, I think you have enough wood now. Come on, I'll give you a hand with it all." He said walking closer to her. He became alarmed when she didn't answer, and as he got closer, she turned slightly and raised her finger to her lips and shushed him. He could see the anxiety in her posture. Slowly he edged closer, and followed her line of sight. Only meters away was a huge; wild boar. It was searching through the grass for food and so far seemed unaware of their presence. "Grace, come on. Slowly, let's back away."

"He's hurt Danno. Look, he has an arrow in his shoulder." Grace whispered.

"Which means; he is probably going to be mad. Come on." He replied, beckoning her away.

As Grace turned to walk towards Danny, the boar suddenly looked up, the movement alerting him to their presence. He immediately went on the offensive and did a mock charge at Grace. Grace screamed, scared by the huge boar. Danny ran to her side and grabbed her up. The boar then made another charge and Danny knew it wasn't a mock one this time.

He quickly lifted Grace up into the tree so she could sit on a lower branch, safe out of the way, but he didn't have enough time to hoist himself up too. The boar slammed into his right thigh and almost knocked Danny off his feet. Grace started screaming for Steve, as the boar turned and slammed into Danny's thigh again. This time lifting his head to gouge his tusks in, successfully knocking Danny to the ground.

Danny made an attempt to kick out at the boar, hitting it in the shoulder, causing the arrow to dig in deeper. The boar squealed and moved around to charge again. Danny had managed to get him self up onto all four limbs, but had no time to move any further, when the boar slammed into his left side. The huge animal's tusks punctured his side. The force knocked all the wind out of Danny's lungs, and he struggled to get up from where he had fallen, again. He knew the boar was rounding again for another attack, so he desperately tried to drag him self up. A gun shot rang out through the air, and the boar fell down dead at Danny's side. Blood pooled from the wound to its head.

Steve had heard Grace's desperate screams and immediately sprung into action. Grabbing his gun from inside his pack, he ran in the direction of the screams. As he entered the clearing, he saw Danny on all fours as the large boar slammed into his side. As it rounded again for another attempt, he saw his opening, and took a clear shot at the boar's head, killing it immediately.

Steve ran to the tree and helped Grace down before turning to Danny, who was now sprawled on his back. Danny was breathing fast, eyes screwed up in pain. Looking at his partner's light blue T-shirt, Steve could see the blood seeping out of the two wounds to his side. Blood also dripped from the back of his thigh.

Grace ran to her father's side, tears in her eyes, as Steve took off his shirt and ripped it in two, using the knife he had stowed in his boot. Passing half to Grace, he ordered her to put pressure on Danny's side, as he did the same thing to his leg.

"I hate camping. I am never going camping again. Ever!" Danny said through gritted teeth. His left hand clamped to his side to assist Grace with the pressure.

"I think that's a good idea buddy." Steve joked as he checked to see if the bleeding had stopped. It had, so he moved to take over from Grace. "I got it Gracie, thanks."

Steve removed his balled up shirt and lifting Danny's t-shirt. He saw the two puncture marks to Danny's abdomen. They had also stopped bleeding.

"You brought your gun? Why did you bring your gun on a family camping trip?" Danny asked taking hold of Grace's hand,and giving it a quick squeeze. She looked like she would burst into tears any second.

"Given our history, I thought it was a good idea." Steve shrugged. "Turns out I was right."

"Yeah, you were. Thanks for that." Danny said nodding at the dead boar.

"What's that Danno? Did you just agree that I was right about something?" Steve joked, relieved that Danny seemed ok.

"Shut up you Neanderthal. Yes you were right. Now please help me up and let's get back to the tent so you can patch me up. I presume you have a field hospital in that pack of yours." Danny said trying to hoist himself up into a sitting position.

"Of course I do." Steve said putting Danny's right arm over his shoulder and helping him to stand, Grace hovering nearby.

"Grace, you ok?" Danny asked noticing his daughter's worried look.

"I'm sorry Danno. I scared him. It should be me that got hurt." She replied, a tear slipping out and running down her cheek.

"Don't ever say that baby girl. You know I would die protecting you. Right?" Danny said bringing her in for a hug.

Grace nodded and hugged her father back. "Ok, let's get back to the tent. I need to see how deep these wounds are." Steve said turning to Danny and bending.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Danny asked.

"I'm going to carry you. Danny, you can't put any weight on that leg 'till I see how bad it is." Steve explained.

"You're going to carry me? Like some damsel in distress? I don't think so. My daughter is right there, Steven. I am not going to look stupid in front of her."

"I was gonna go for a fireman's lift, and to Grace you're her hero. Right, Grace?" Steve asked bending and carefully lifting Danny over his shoulder, not giving him a chance to refuse.

"Yep, always has been, always will be." Grace replied following Steve and her father out of the clearing and back to the tent.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Loving all the reviews. For those wondering about the arrow. There is no one out there, out to cause more trouble. Just from my research on boar attacks it made it more likely why the boar would attack rather than run away. I also found some pretty nasty pics of boar wounds. Ouch, poor Danny. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own H50**

**Chapter three. **

It was only a minute's walk back to camp, but by the end of that minute, Danny was very grateful that Steve had insisted on carrying him. The adrenaline from the attack was now wearing off and the pain in his leg, and side was making itself known. He wasn't sure if it was because he was hanging upside down over Steve's shoulder or not, but he now felt rather dizzy.

Arriving at the campsite, Steve lowered Danny down and helped him into the tent, where he laid down on a sleeping bag. Grace slipped her backpack under Danny's head to make him more comfortable, and then sat holding his hand.

Steve pulled out the first aid kit he carried with him and decided to tend to Danny's side first. The move had made the wounds bleed slights again so Steve quickly flushed them with saline using the ampules from the kit then packed them with gauze.

"They aren't too deep Danny. Nothing major hit. I don't doubt they hurt though." Steve said securing a dressing over the wounds then hunting through his kit, pulling out some extra strength Tylenol, "Grace, can you help Danno take two of those please?" He asked passing them to the little girl. He wanted to give her something to do, so she felt like she was helping her father.

Grace grabbed some water and helped Danny raise his head so he could swallow the pills. He was feeling nauseated since Steve had stated prodding and poking his side, and hoped the pills stayed down. He was in a fair bit of pain now and could do with some relief.

Steve had moved down to Danny's leg now, and was debating the best way to get to the wound, that would cause the least amount of pain. Grabbing his knife, again, he went to cut the trouser leg off.

"Whoa, there super SEAL. I'm sure the leg is salvageable. No need to cut it off." Danny joked trying to cheer Grace up.

Steve smiled. "I'm gonna cut off the trouser leg so I can get a proper look at this. I couldn't see much in the clearing."

Cutting up the front of Danny's jeans, he was able to slice the materiel away, exposing Danny's thigh. Danny hissed as the material was pulled away, and Steve's eyes widened at the sight of the wound. There was a gash approximately twelve cm long, and three cm wide, and deep enough that the muscle could be seen.

"That bad eh?" Danny asked seeing Steve's shocked expression.

"Yeah, it's not great, Danno. I'm gonna clean and pack it, then we need to work on getting you out of here. Grace, can you get the satellite phone from my bag please." Steve asked.

He flushed the wound and packed it with clean gauze, then secured it with a bandage. Looking at Danny, he could see the subtle shakes and the paleness of his skin, and recognised them as signs of shock. Reaching for the first aid kit again, he pulled out a heat reflector blanket and wrapped it around Danny, then zipped up the sleeping bag.

"You're a bit shocky. So I just want you to relax, while I arrange a rescue party. Ok. How's the pain?" He enquired.

"Pretty bad, tablets haven't really touched it. But thanks anyway."

"Sorry, I don't have anything stronger." Steve apologised.

"Uncle Steve." Grace piped up. "I can't find the phone. I only have our cell phones but there's no reception."

Steve got up and moved to the side of Grace. "It's ok honey, it's in the back pock... Shit."

"I don't like the sound of that." Danny said weakly.

Steve turned to look at Danny, his face full of guilt. "I'm sorry. I left it in the car. I meant to put it in the bag, but I forgot." Steve looked out of the tent. The sun was starting to go down. "It's getting late now. I could start to head back on my own, hopefully have help back here by morning."

"You will do no such thing." Danny scolded. "We will wait 'til morning. Then you can help me walk back. If we start early enough we can make it back before the end of the day."

"Danny those wounds are deep. The risk of developing an infection is high." Steve whispered so not to alert Grace.

"I know, but you are not leaving my daughter here alone with me. I'm ok. I just need to rest for a bit and get over the initial shock. Please Steve. You have to take care of her." Danny begged.

"Ok." Steve agreed. "I'm going to start a fire, then sort out the food. Here drink this." He said passing Danny a bottle of water. "Gracie, change of plan, we're staying the night after all. Time for some food, you want to help me or stay with Danno?"

"We're not getting Danno to the hospital?" She asked, concern written all over her face.

"We can't phone for help Grace, so we have to walk back. Don't worry. I'll carry Danno all the way home if I have to." He reassured.

"Ok." Grace replied still looking worried. "I'm going to go take care of Danno."

Grace moved over to Danny's side and lay down beside him, putting her arm gently around him. Danny smiled at his daughter. "Hey, don't worry. I'm fine, just a bit sore ok. I'm sorry your camping trip got ruined. But we are not doing a re-do. From now on it's the back garden only."

"Deal." Grace replied kissing her father gently on the forehead.

Steve got the fire started and cooked the sausages, he and Grace ate theirs and Danny managed half of his. A little colour had returned to his cheeks and the shock had subsided, but it was obvious he was still in pain. They made the s'more and Steve forced Danny to eat one, knowing that he needed the sugar in take to help with the shock.

They all settled down for an early night. Grace cuddled up tight against her father's good side. She was out like a light, tired after the long hike and drama of the attack. Steve however couldn't settle. He could see the lines of pain etched across Danny's face and was constantly looking for signs of infection setting in. Glancing at his watch he saw it was approaching midnight, and Danny could have some more pain relief. Gently rousing Danny he offered him more pills, which were gratefully accepted, then he informed Danny he wanted to check the wounds. Relieved to see no more bleeding, he gently peeled back the dressing on Danny's side. The skin surrounding the wounds had started to look red and swollen. Replacing the dressing, Steve pulled the sleeping bag back over his partners shoulders, not wanting to disturb the bandage on his leg.

"It's infected isn't it?" Danny murmured.

"I think so." Steve replied, "But don't worry, we'll get you back tomorrow and a course of antibiotic will soon sort it out."

Danny knew his friend was trying to reassure him, but he knew the dangers of infection, and how quickly they could take hold in the rainforest. Steve had settled back down at the side of Danny, shoulders touching. Danny liked the safe feeling his partner brought and slipped back into his restless, pain filled sleep.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

Steve woke at dawn, and started to pack away their things. He packed the things they would need into one bag, planning on leaving the rest behind. He could come back for them once he knew Danny was ok. He went back into the tent and gently roused Grace, and then Danny.

Danny groggily opened his eyes and looked around the tent. "I was hoping it was all a bad dream."

"Me too. How you doing?" He asked placing his hand on Danny's forehead to check his temperature.

"He's too hot, Uncle Steve." Grace informed him moving away from her father's side, where she had spent the night.

"You're right. He is. Here, take two more of these. They might not be doing much for the pain but they should help the fever." Steve said handing Danny two more Tylenol.

"Thanks." Danny said and slowly sat himself up. "I'm ok." He reassured both Grace and Steve. "Time to get this show on the road then."

"Here, eat this first." Steve said handing both Danny and Grace a power bar for their breakfast. Danny forced his down, knowing he would need the energy if he was going to manage the walk back. He still felt rather nauseous, and his leg and side were throbbing.

Steve helped Danny out of the tent, and Danny tested putting some weight through his leg. Limping around a bit he turned to Steve, hand supporting his side. "I'll be ok on my own for a bit, I think."

Steve looked around, then went over to a nearby tree and broke off a branch. Used his knife to strip off the smaller twigs, then handed it to Danny, "this should help you support your weight for a bit." Then he lowered his voice so Grace wouldn't hear. "But let me help when you start to struggle. I know you're not feeling well. This is gonna be tough. You sure you don't want me to go alone?"

"No." Danny protested. "I'm ok." And he set off limping along the track that they came along. Grace followed close by, and Steve grabbed the pack and followed after them.

Danny valiantly managed to trek for an hour, using just the branch until it became too much and a miss placed step caused him to crash to one knee. The fall had obviously jarred both wounds, and as Steve came up to help Danny, he could see the pain in his eyes, and also the fever flushed cheeks.

"Ok, we're stopping for a bit. I want to check your wounds again, Danny." Steve stated giving Danny an excuse to rest without having to admit he was struggling. He passed a bottle of water to Grace, and making sure she drank it, Steve passed another to Danny, who took some small sips.

Peeling off the dressing from Danny's side, Steve could see the reddened wound and horrible yellow pus oozing out. He removed the packed gauze, and flushed it again before repacking it and covering with a dressing. He then did the same with Danny's thigh. The same yellow pus was present, and Steve was very concerned that the infection would get much worse, very fast.

Steve looked up at Danny, who had his eyes closed and was taking steady breaths. The whole procedure had obviously caused him quite a lot of pain. Steve waited a few seconds 'til Danny slowly opened his eyes, and made contact with his. "Try and drink some more." Steve prompted, noting that Danny had barely made a dint in the bottle he had given him.

"Can't, I feel sick." Was all that Danny replied, before resting his head back on the rock he was leaning against.

"You're already dehydrated Danny, and have quite a fever. Please try to drink something." Steve pleaded.

Danny sighed then started taking more small sips. After managing half a bottle, he re-capped it and shook his head. "I'm done, no more, ok?"

"Ok." Steve conceded. Half a bottle was better than nothing. Stowing away both his and Danny's bottles, he helped Danny back to his feet. This time leaving the branch behind and supporting Danny himself. Danny didn't protest, and they continued along the path.

Another half an hour, Danny suddenly came to an abrupt halt, pulled away from Steve, then vomited into a bush, wracked with dry heaves. Steve had to support Danny to keep him from collapsing to the ground. Grace hovered nearby nervously biting her lip. She was too old now for Steve to try and sugar coat things, and understood her father was sick, and getting sicker by the hour.

To give her something to focus on, Steve turned to her and said, "Grace, the cell phones are in your pack. Can you keep checking them? We might be able to get some reception, the nearer to the car we get."

Manoeuvring Danny into a position where he could take more of his weight, the three continued on with their walk.

For three hours they continued, Steve taking more of Danny's weight as he got weaker, and his fever rose. The heat of the day was not helping either. They had to stop another four times while Danny fought off bouts of dry heaving, and struggled to drink the water that Steve kept forcing on him.

Danny hated that Grace was seeing him so sick and weak, knowing that she must be scared. He tried to give her a reassuring smile, and she gave a little smile back. Then she glanced at the cell phones she was holding in her hand. Danny saw her do a double take, before she stopped dead in her tracks then spun around to Steve, thrusting his cell phone at him.

"Uncle Steve, you have two bars. There are two bars on your phone." She said a smile plastered all over her face.

Steve gently lowered Danny to the ground, where he promptly laid down. His world had started to spin twenty minutes previously, and he was glad of the chance to rest.

Taking the phone from Grace, Steve quickly punched in Chins details and started to dial, relieved to hear a familiar voice at the other end off the phone, after only two rings.

"Hey brah, I thought you guys wouldn't be back 'till later." Chin said answering the phone.

"Chin, we're still on the trail, but Danny's hurt and we need help as soon as possible." Steve answered.

"What? What happened?" Chin asked.

"He had a run in with a wild boar. Chin, he has some nasty wounds and they're infected. I need him in a hospital as soon as possible."

"Ok, I'll call for an air lift." Chin replied.

"No good, the forest is too dense. They'd never spot us. We need help to trek in to meet us on foot. We took the north trail that my dad used to take. It goes up to the look out."

"I know it." Chin replied. "I'll get search and rescue up there straight away. How far down the trail do you think you are?"

"About two hours. Maybe. Danny's managed to make it a good way back but I think he's done now." Steve replied watching as Grace ran a damp cloth over her father's head. His eyes were closed, and Steve wasn't even sure he was conscious any more.

"Ok, help will be there as soon as possible. Stay strong brah." And with that Chin hung up to co-ordinate a rescue.

Steve bent down and gently laid his hand on Danny's shoulder. "Danny!"

"Mmmmm," the weak reply came.

"Chin is sending help. But it's gonna be a few more hours 'till they can get to us. The further down the trail we get, the faster they arrive."Steve explained.

Opening his eyes to mere slits, Danny wearily whispered, "I can't Steve. I can't go any further. I'm done."

"I get that Danny, and you've done really well. Time to let me take over now, buddy."

Danny, let out an annoyed sigh. He wanted to make his body get up and keep going, but he just didn't have the energy now. One minute he was hot, the next cold, and he was shivering all over, which only caused him more pain.

"Please Danno, let Uncle Steve help you the rest of the way." Grace begged.

Danny wearily raised his right arm for Steve to take. His left remained protecting his left side, where it had been for the majority of the day. Steve eased Danny into a sitting position. Then using his last bit of energy, he managed to stand to allow Steve to lift him over his shoulder. Thus, repeating the fireman's carry from the previous day. Grace picked up her backpack and followed after Steve and Danny. Relieved that help was on the way, but very concerned about her fathers rapidly declining condition.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Note. Thank you for all the reviews, glad you're all enjoying the whump, ****but I think it's time to get Danny out of the rainforest. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own H50**

**Chapter Five.**

It was another two hours, before Grace suddenly screamed, "Uncle Chin," and pointed ahead to the rescue party. Steve was so relieved to finally see help arrive that he could have cried. Danny was barely responsive now. Only giving the occasional grunt of pain as Steve negotiated the path.

The rescue party doubled their speed, Chin leading the way, followed by Kono. Chin helped Steve lower Danny to the ground, while Kono gave Grace a reassuring hug. A medic arrived at Danny's side and set about evaluating his condition.

"How's he doing?" Steve nervously asked.

"He's hypotensive, tachycardic, and hyper pyrexial." The medic explained.

"And in English?" Kono asked.

"Sorry," the medic apologised. "His blood pressure is very low and his heart rate is elevated, probably from infection and dehydration. His temperature is 105, which is way too high. I'm gonna start an IV and some oxygen to see if we can improve things. But the sooner we get back and to a hospital, so these wounds can be properly cleaned and antibiotics started, the better."

The medic quickly cleaned Danny's arm, inserted a cannula, and hooked him up to a bag of fluids. Danny gave a weak flinch as the needle punctured his skin.

"It's ok brah, we're gonna get you out of here now." Chin reassured.

With an oxygen mask in place, Danny was positioned on a stretcher and strapped down, so he didn't fall. Two members of the rescue team took either end, and the party sent off at a fast pace back to the car park.

An hour into the trek back, the medic suddenly ordered the partly to stop and the stretcher was lowered to the ground. Steve moved around to see why they had stopped, shocked to see Danny convulsing.

"His temperature is too high," the medic explained. "I need to get it down and stop him seizing. Can you hold his arm still for me?"

Steve held Danny's arm as still as he could while the medic drew up a drug and then injected it into the port of the cannula. "I've given him some midazolam. That should stop the seizure." Sure enough the seizure stopped, leaving Danny looking paler than ever. The medic reached into his bag and pulled out several chemical ice packs. Cracking them open, he placed them around Danny's head and neck. Hoping they would reduce his temperature even a little bit. Now able to check Danny's temperature, he frowned as he saw the display. 106.2, was way too high.

"Ok, let's get going. But we need to speed up." He said. The two rescue team members picked up the stretcher and headed off again, the medic right by their side.

Steve turned to Chin, "can you carry my pack?"

"Sure." Chin replied taking the bag from Steve, who turned to a very quiet Grace. Tears stained her face.

"Come one Gracie, climb up. We need to get moving faster and you look tired."

Grace gladly climbed onto Steve's back and they hurried to catch up with the rest of their party.

Finally reaching the car park, they were all relieved to see an ambulance already waiting. The medic had called ahead and given them an ETA. Danny was moved inside the ambulance, and the medics worked to stabilise his condition.

Rachel was also parked, waiting for them to arrive back. Chin having called her to explain what had happened, knowing that Grace would need her mother after seeing her father so ill.

Steve lowered Grace to the ground and she immediately ran into Rachel's arms, finally letting the flood gates open and sobbing her heart out. Rachel looked up nervously, "he didn't look good, how's he doing?"

"He's really sick, Rachel." Steve informed her. "The wounds are badly infected, and he is exhausted from the trek back."

"But, he'll be ok? Right?" She asked pulling Grace in tighter.

"He's in good hands, now." Chin reassured.

"We're headed off now," the medic called. "Is someone coming?"

"Yes." Steve yelled giving Grace a hug. "I'll call you as soon as I know anything." He promised.

"No, we're coming too." Grace cried.

"Grace, sweetheart, it's getting late, and you're tired. Go home with your mum. I promise I'll call." With that Steve ran to climb in the back of the ambulance, which raced off sirens blazing.

The medics had the air conditioning on full blast, and they now had two IV bags running in chilled fluids. More ice packs had been packed around Danny, and Steve was surprised to see two hazy blue eyes slowly open and try and focus on his face.

"Hey buddy, you back with us?" Steve smiled.

Danny gave a weak nod then attempted to remove the oxygen mask.

"Sir, you need that. It has to stay." The medic instructed, moving Danny's hand away.

"Grace?" Came Danny's weak response.

"She's good Danny. Rachel met us at the car park. She's taking her home to rest." Steve explained.

Danny gave a weak nod of understanding and closed his eyes. Steve reached over and took Danny's hand, gave it a reassuring squeeze and smiled at the slight squeeze he received back.

At the hospital, Steve was made to wait outside and fill in forms, as Danny was rushed back into the emergency room. Danny was in a semi-conscious state and unsure of what was happening around him. The movement of transferring him to the hospital gurney made him dizzy and sent pain through out his whole body. The nurses worked quickly to attach monitoring equipment, and the IV bags were swapped out for two more chilled ones.

Danny flinched as he felt his clothes being cut away from his body, and shivered as he was suddenly exposed to the cool hospital room. He tried to look around for Steve, he knew he had been with him in the ambulance, but where was he now?

He felt his heart rate spike as someone took hold of a very intimate part of his body, and he tried to squirm away.

"Try and relax sir." A soft female voice said. "I need to insert a catheter. I'll be quick."

Once finished the nurse threw a thin sheet over Danny to maintain his dignity, then mover to his arm to draw blood. It was all too much for Danny to comprehend in his confused fevered state, and he started to panic. He tried to remove the oxygen mask, that suddenly felt extremely claustrophobic, and was relieved when two strong hands took hold of his wrists to prevent him from reaching the mask. Danny realised they belonged to Steve. A wise nurse had seen Danny's agitation growing and had beckoned Steve into the room to calm him.

"Danno, calm down," Steve soothed. "The doctors and nurses are trying to help you."

Danny instantly calmed, knowing if Steve was here he wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. Releasing Danny's left hand, Steve maintained his presence at the side of Danny's head. His right hand clamped to Danny's, and his left running up and down Danny's forearm, to try and calm him.

The doctor moved to Danny's side and removed the dressing and packed gauze. Danny arched off the table as he probed the wounds with his fingers, trying to determine how deep they were. The doctor ordered the nurse to administer morphine, and Danny felt the warm liquid enter his veins and immediately the pain receded to a dull throb. They must have given him a good dose. He felt the bandage to his thigh cut away, and suddenly his world tipped as the nurses, and Steve helped to roll him onto his side to allow the doctor better access to the back of his thigh. More probing resumed, causing more pain to flare up and down his leg, and Danny started to reconsider the strength of the dose he was given.

He was shaking now, as he was repositioned on his back, from shock, and his temperature. More ice packs were placed around his body in an effort to reduce his temperature, and he saw the doctor move to his side. It looked like he was trying to talk to Danny, but all Danny heard was a buzzing in his ears. He saw lips moving then felt Steve reassuringly put a hand on his shoulder, but he couldn't understand what they were talking about. His vision began to fade, as Steve's and the doctor's face became a blur. He felt a pain in his sternum and wanted to bat away the hand that was causing it, but he simply didn't have the strength, so instead let the darkness take him.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Note. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own H50.**

**Chapter Six. **

Steve sat slumped in his chair, waiting for his best friend to be done in surgery.

Danny had scared the life out of him down in the ER. One minute he was trying to calm Danny, and was horrified to see how red and sore the wounds now looked, he was so mad at himself for forgetting the satellite phone. The next minute, the doctor was explaining to him, and Danny, that he would need to go to surgery to clean and debride the wounds, when Danny lost focus, and no amount of knuckling his sternum from the doctor roused him. Alarms started blaring as Danny's heart rate spiked and his blood pressure plummeted. The medical staff reacted quickly and worked hard to stabilise his ailing friend. Steve still couldn't shake the sight of the doctor forcing a tube down Danny's throat and taking over his breathing, before whipping him away to surgery to remove the infected tissue.

Chin and Kono arrived minutes later, and Steve filled them in on how ill Danny was.

They moved to the waiting room, where Steve called Grace to let her know her dad had been taken to surgery, and it would probably take a while, so he would call her in the morning. Wishing her a good night, he reassured her that her dad was tough and would be just fine. He only wished he knew that for a fact.

Three hours later, the doctor from the ER, came to the waiting room and introduced himself as Dr. Jackson.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself properly earlier, but I'm sure you'll understand Danny was my main concern, and he was in critical condition when he arrived."

"Of course doc, it's fine. How is he now?" Steve replied.

The doctor motioned for them to sit, and he began to fill them in. "I was able to debride all the wounds and remove all of the infected tissue. I've placed drains in both his side and his leg to help drain away any lasting infection. We also have him on some extremely strong antibiotics. The measures to bring down his temperature are working, and while it is still high, we are not in the critical area we were before. So he is no longer at risk of any further seizures.

The team listened intently as the doctor continued. "He has been moved to the intensive care unit, where we can keep a close eye on him. I'm still not entirely happy with the rest of his vitals, and he still has a fight ahead of him to kick this infection."

"What about the damage to his leg?" Steve asked. "I could see the muscle."

"He was lucky. It was mostly soft tissue damage. The little damage to the muscle was easy to repair, and with a bit of physio, he should be fine." Dr. Jackson explained. "I'll take you through to see him, if you'd like."

All three stood and followed Dr. Jackson into the ICU. When they arrived at Danny's room he slid back the glass door and showed them in. "The nursing staff will be in and out, and I'll be around if you need me." He said before leaving.

They made their way over to the bed and each one stopped and took in the site before them. An oxygen mask covered Danny's face and fogged with every breath. Steve was relieved to see the tube gone and Danny breathing for for him self. He had three IV lines attached to his arms, and was connected to a heart monitor. A blood pressure cuff encircled his right bicep, and his right leg was raised up on a pillow to take the pressure off his thigh.

Danny wore a hospital gown and had a light sheet over him. Ice packs were placed strategically around his body in an attempt to lower his temperature further. But it was obvious that it was still high by the fevered flush to his cheeks, and the sweat on his brow.

Steve took hold of Danny's right hand and ran his left hand over his forearm, just as he had in the ER. Danny stirred slightly and Steve spoke softly to him. "It's only me Danny, Chin and Kono are here too."

"Mmmm, Grace?" Danny whispered under the mask.

"She's at home, Danny, asleep. You just rest, and concentrate on fighting this infection. We're all here?" Steve reassured him.

Steve sat down in the chair at Danny's bedside, while Chin pulled over two chairs for himself and Kono. None of them had any intentions of leaving the hospital that night. With Danny still so sick from the infection, they didn't want to leave his side.

A nurse entered the room with a bowl of cold water. It wasn't until she set it down that the team realised it was Dawn, a nurse that had looked after the team several times, especially Danny.

"Hi, Dawn. How are you?" Steve asked.

"Well I was good, until I found out who my latest patient was." She replied taking a cloth from the bowl and running it over Danny's face and neck. Danny let out a small sigh of relief as the cool cloth touched his skin.

"Yeah, he doesn't seem to have much luck lately."

"He does have a habit of turning up like a bad penny." She joked, refreshing the cloth and continuing to try and cool Danny down.

"Can I do that?" Kono asked, wanting to do something to help.

"Sure." Dawn said moving out of Kono's way. " I'll go get some fresh ice packs." She stopped at the door to the room and turned back to them. "Just so I'm sure. Are you all staying the night?"

All three nodded. Hoping that she wasn't about to kick them out any time soon.

"Ok, coffee good for everyone?" Receiving three relieved smiles and nods, she left the room.

Kono continued to wipe down Danny's face, as Steve stared at the monitor displaying his partner's too low vitals.

Dawn returned to the room with a tray of coffees and ice packs, and saw Steve's worried expression. Setting the tray down, she bent down at his side. "He's doing ok, Steve." She reassured, "he's way too stubborn to give up this fight. Just give him time for the antibiotics to do their thing. He's on a continuous infusion of them, so hopefully, he should improve soon."

Steve smiled at her. Dawn was always reassuring them and making sure they were ok while they worried about whoever was ill or hurt.

Dawn pointed towards the coffees and instructed them all to drink before they got cold. She then moved to Danny and checked his temperature. "102.7," she relayed to them. Before she swapped the ice packs under Danny's arms, and then discreetly swapped the ones in his groin, to maintain his dignity in front of his friends.

Danny gave a twitch, and then mumbled something about serving Pumba up at a luau.

Dawn started to giggle then stopped when she saw the confused faces of Danny's friends. "Sorry, I know he's confused because of the fever, but that was funny."

"I don't get it." Chin replied.

"Me either," added Steve, while Kono also looked confused.

"Oh Danny, your humour is lost on them." She said straightening his sheet. "Don't worry, as the only other parent in the room, I'll explain it to them." Removing the bowl from the bedside table she emptied it down the sink. "None of you have seen The Lion King?" She asked. All three shook their heads.

"Pumba is a warthog. I think Danny's planning his revenge." She explained.

Three smiles slowly crept across their faces, finally making sense of Danny's confused ramblings. Then they all had a small giggle as Danny muttered something about apple sauce.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven. **

Danny's fever stubbornly burned on throughout the night. All three team mates took it in turns to run cool wash cloths over Danny's face in an attempt to cool him down. Danny had continued his fevered ramblings, and at times had become rather anxious and started thrashing around the bed. Words of 'help' and 'Grace' were whispered along with, 'damn pig.' To his friends it was obvious Danny was reliving the attack. After a violent thrashing episode, where Danny had almost pulled out the drain in his side, Dr. Jackson had decided to administer a mild sedative. Danny now lay, sleeping soundly.

Dawn had finished her shift and left Danny in the hands of one of her colleagues for the night, so when she returned the following morning she was disappointed to see that Danny's fever had not yet broken, and his three friends looked so exhausted.

She entered the room and looked at all three. "Right, all three of you out. Go to the canteen and get something it eat." She ordered.

"I'm fine," Steve quickly replied.

"Maybe you are, tough guy, but I want you all gone for at least thirty minutes. I'm going to get Danny all freshened up and re do his dressings. You don't need to be here for that. Now go. Make sure he eats." She said to Chin and Kono in reference to Steve.

Reluctantly, all three left allowing, Dawn to freshen Danny up and change the sheets, with the help of one of her colleagues. As she removed the dressings to Danny's wounds, Dr. Jackson entered the room and evaluated them. Happy that they were looking ok, and there was only a minimal amount in the drains he left Dawn to redress the wounds. Once she was done he re entered the room to evaluate Danny's condition. Dawn took Danny's temperature and informed him that it was up to 103.5.

"His blood pressure is still too low for my liking as well. Let's increase his fluids and start him in ciprofloxacin along side the antibiotics he's already on."

On leaving the room, Dr. Jackson found Steve, Chin, and Kono waiting outside.

"How's he doing doc?" Steve anxiously asked.

"His vitals are still not where I'd like them to be. I've started him on another antibiotic and increased his fluids. Hopefully that will help us get in top of things." Dr. Jackson explained.

"Thanks doc. I can call his daughter with an update now, before she comes to see him." Steve replied.

"How old is his daughter?"

"Eleven." Steve answered.

"Then I'm sorry, but she can not visit while he is in the ICU. Hopefully we can move him to a room tomorrow, if things improve, and she is more than welcome to visit then." Dr. Jackson informed them.

"Come on doc, she is worried about her dad. She was there when he was attacked and saw him get sicker and sicker. She needs to see her father." Steve begged.

"She is really grown up for her age." Kono added hoping to sway the doctor's decision. She knew Grace would be desperate to see her father.

"I'm sorry, but no. I'm staying firm on this one. I made allowances and let all three of you stay last night. But he is too sick, and she is too young to visit."

"One of us would be with her at all times." Steve pleaded.

Hearing the slightly raised voices outside, Dawn slid back the glass and exited the room. On realising what they were arguing about, she came to Dr. Jackson's defence.

Dawn put a hand on Steve's arm as she gently spoke, "Steve, Danny is really confused right now. He wouldn't even know she was here."

"But Grace would be able to see him." Steve replied.

"See him confused and sick? That's not what Danny would want. I've looked after him enough to know that no matter how much he has wanted, and needed to see his daughter, he has always waited 'til he was well enough to not scare her."

"They're right Steve. Danny wouldn't want Grace here yet." Chin said.

Steve sighed, realising they were right. He lookied into the room, where Danny had started to become unsettled again. "Ok, sure, you're right." He conceded. "I need to go give her an update though." He walked towards the exit. Chin and Kono went to Danny's side. Kono taking his hand and reassuring him, until he settled again.

Steve made his way outside the hospital. He needed some fresh air and space to make the call to Grace. He knew she was going to be upset at not being allowed to visit.

Sitting down on a bench he pulled out his phone and dialled her number.

"Hi, Uncle Steve. How's Danno? Mommy said she would bring me by the hospital this morning so I can see him, and I made him a get well soon card."

"That's great Gracie, I'm sure he will love it. But sweetheart, I'm afraid you won't be able to come and see him today." Steve gently informed her.

"What? Why not? I want to see him, Uncle Steve." She cried.

As he heard Grace's tears over the phone, Steve's heart broke for her. "Grace sweetie, calm down ok. Danno is pretty sick at the moment from an infection, and he is in a special area at the hospital where they don't allow children. As soon as he is well enough to be moved, I promise you, you can see him straight away."

"When will that be?" Grace innocently asked.

"As soon as his fever brakes. They have started him on a new medicine to help, so hopefully it won't be too long."

"Is he going to be ok, Uncle Steve?" Grace asked.

"Are you kidding me, this is your father we are talking about. He fought off a wild boar. You think he is going to let a few tiny germs get the better of him? He will be up and complaining real soon, honey."

Grace gave a little giggle. "Don't worry, Grace, your dad has us with him to keep him company. I'm going to go back now and be with him. Make sure he isn't causing any trouble." Steve reassured.

"Uncle Steve, can you give him a kiss from me." Grace asked.

"I will Grace. I'll call you later." Steve replied before hanging up the phone and returning to Danny's room.

When he entered the room, he saw that Danny was now sporting another cannula, taking the number of intravenous lines up to four. A small bag hung from the new line, which he presumed, was the new antibiotic. Steve moved over to the bed, where he lent down and gently placed a soft kiss on Danny's fevered, forehead. "Grace sends her love. Now hurry up and kick this fever so I can let her see you. I do not want to make her wait another day."

Danny stirred slightly, and his face seemed to screw up in pain. Steve turned to go find Dawn and was surprised to see her right behind him, syringe in hand.

"Already on it." She explained injecting the pain killers into one of Danny's lines.

"Thanks Dawn, for everything. You're right. Danny wouldn't want Grace here just yet." Steve said taking up Danny's hand before making himself comfortable in the chair beside him.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Thanks once again for all the reviews and favourites. I love reading them. **

**Time to get Danny better now I think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own H50.**

**Chapter Eight**.

Danny's fever slowly began to reduce, his vitals increasing as it did. Chin and Kono decided to go home for a few hours to get some rest, but Steve stubbornly remained by Danny's side.

It was 5 pm when Steve suddenly became aware of a feeling that someone was watching him, while he sat reading the newspaper. He looked around,mrelieved to see two hazy blue eyes staring at him. Dropping the paper to the floor he turned to face Danny. "Hey, you back with us?"

"Back with you? Where'd I go?" Danny asked, his voice muffled by the oxygen mask.

Steve reached up and pressed the nurse call button. "You've been really out of it for the past day. But your temperature is much better now. 100.5 the last time Dawn checked it."

"Dawn?" Danny smiled. "Did she draw the short straw again?"

"I certainly did." She answered, entering the room and shutting off the nurse call button. "Good to see you awake and lucid."

Danny groaned. "Oh god, did I say something stupid."

"Not at all, but I think you need to educate your team on the basics of Walt Disney." She smiled.

Danny looked confused, and Steve just shook his head. "Don't worry about it Danno."

Dawn busied herself taking another set of vitals then removed the oxygen mask, and swapped it for a nasal cannula. Danny asked her to raise the bed a little, and Steve helped her settle Danny, so he was more comfy.

"Are you in any pain, Danny?" Dawn asked.

"My side is throbbing a bit, and my leg is kind of sore. But I don't want any morphine. My head feels foggy enough as it is." Danny answered.

"I'll speak with Dr. Jackson, see if we can get you something else." She said leaving the room.

Danny turned to Steve and asked, "how bad is it?"

"You're through the worst now, Danno. The infection was really bad by the time we finally got you here, but the doctors are on top of it now. I think you'll need a few more days of IV antibiotics though. You still have drains in your side, and leg, so don't more around too much."

"Ok." Danny said taking in all the information. "What about permanent damage?"

"Just some lovely scars: as a memento of your fight with nature. Bit of physio, and you'll be fine." Steve explained.

Danny let out a big sigh. "Thanks Steve. For getting me out of there. For looking after Grace. Is she ok?"

"She's upset that she hasn't been able to see you. The doctor won't let her into the ICU."

"Probably for the best," Danny said looking at the monitors and drips connected to him.

"Keep improving the way you have the past few hours, and I'm sure they will move you out of here, and she can come see you."

Danny nodded then gave a little wince, as the pain in his side flared.

"Here you go, Danny," Dawn said holding out a paper cup containing a small round pill, and a glass of water. "It's codine. Stronger, than Tylenol: but not as strong as morphine."

Danny gladly accepted the pill, just as Chin and Kono returned.

"Well look whose awake, cus." Kono said coming over and kissing Danny on the forehead. "Good to see you awake brah, and much cooler now."

"I've always been cool." Danny said with a wink.

"Oh man. I think I preferred confused, ramblings, to bad jokes." Chin laughed.

The cousins pulled over their chairs to join Steve, at Danny's bedside. Then Kono handed Steve a container of food, insisting that he eat. Dawn also brought Danny a small bowl of broth, which Danny managed about half of, before falling asleep, spoon still in hand.

Chin turned to Steve, "one of my cousins and his friend, have headed out to the Manoa Valley to retrieve the rest of your things. They'll bring back your truck for you, tomorrow."

Steve smiled, grateful that he didn't have to make the trip himself. "Thanks, Chin. Make sure you thank them from me, won't you?"

"Of course, brah, we figured you wouldn't want to leave Danny for too long for the next few days, and my cousin knows that area really well. He has heard of several reports of people finding dead animals up there, that have died from arrow wounds. Sounds like someone is doing a bad job of hunting up there."

"You can say that again." Steve replied.

Later that evening, Dr. Jackson reviewed Danny and was happy with the progress he had made, since his fever broke. He informed the team that Danny would be moved to a private room in the morning, and that Grace was welcome to visit then.

Danny slept for most of the evening, but it had been a healing, settled sleep. Instead of the sedated sleep, or fever induced unconsciousness, of the past day and a half. The whole experience had obviously left him weak and exhausted.

Chin and Kono, left that night, leaving Steve alone with Danny. Dawn had done her usual trick of arranging a cot for him, before she went home for the night. She knew that Steve hadn't been home, or got any rest, while Danny had been so sick. Steve finally allowed himself to settle, once the night nurse had been in and declared Danny's temperature to finally be below 100.

Danny awoke in the morning to the sun streaming in through a gap in the blinds. Reaching for the bed remote he carefully sat himself up, mindful of the drains still in place. He slowly reached over for a glass of water, from the table beside his bed, only to have it passed the rest of the way. The noise of the bed moving had woken Steve, and he sprang into action to help his friend achieve his goal of getting a drink. After a sip of water, Danny passed the glass back to Steve, and thanked him.

"You look a lot better today." Steve said a smile plastered all over his face. Danny now had some colour to his skin that wasn't a fevered flush.

"Yeah, I feel better today, not as foggy." Danny answered.

Danny was definitely feeling better. He managed most of his light breakfast and juice, before Dawn returned to help him have a wash. Steve took the opportunity to nip to the canteen and get some breakfast for himself, and send a quick message to Chin and Kono, letting them know that Danny was doing a lot better. He also sent a quick message to Rachel to update her. He didn't want to call Grace just yet and get her hopes up about visiting, until the doctor had confirmed Danny's move from ICU.

He returned to the unit, just in time for Dr. Jackson to arrive to asses Danny.

"Morning Danny, you certainly look a lot better." Dr. Jackson said.

"I feel better, doc." Danny replied. "I'm hoping you're going to give the thumbs up so I can get out of here and let my baby girl see I'm doing ok."

"Well let's see what we can do about that then, shall we." Checking Danny's vitals, Dr. Jackson smiled. Then he moved on to checking the wounds and drains.

"I think we can remove the drain from your side now. The wounds will need to be dressed daily for a while. We weren't able to stitch them because of the infection, but they should heal up fine on their own."

Danny nodded, grateful to be getting rid of some tubes. The less he had. The better for when Grace came to visit.

"We can also remove the fluid drip. Now you're more awake you no longer need the IV fluids. The antibiotics continue for a good few more days yet though. The catheter can also be removed."

Danny smiled with relief at that one. He had been very aware of that particular tube all morning, and was desperate for it to be gone.

"The drain in your leg will need to stay put a day or so longer. This wound was much larger, and once the infection has cleared up, I'd like to take you back to surgery. It will take months to heal on its own. So I think it's best that we close it surgically." Dr. Jackson explained.

Danny wasn't too happy about the thought of another surgery. But it was better than facing months of dressings.

"Once the drains and drips are removed, we can get you moved to a standard room. Your daughter is more than welcome to visit then." Dr. Jackson smiled.

Dr. Jackson then left, and Dawn readied herself to remove everything the doctor had ordered. Steve stepped outside, allowing Danny some privacy, and within the hour, Danny was being moved to his own private room.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Time for the much awaited Grace reunion, and to wrap things up. Massive thanks to all those that took the time to review and to Wenwalke for correcting all my mistakes. **

**Chapter Nine.**

Steve was dying to ring Grace and tell her she could come straight over to see her dad. He knew Rachel was keeping Grace off school that day, after the stress of the weekend. But the second he saw Danny in his new room, he knew it would have to wait 'til the afternoon.

All the activity in the ICU, and then the move, had left Danny drained. His eyes were mere slits, as his new nurse introduced herself as Jenny, and took a baseline set of vitals. Steve watched Danny's eyes close then he slipped out of the room and headed outside to sit on the bench he had occupied yesterday, while phoning Grace. This time he was relieved he was delivering mostly good news.

Grace answered the phone after the first ring. "Uncle Steve. Is Danno better?"

"He is, Grace, they just moved him to his own room. So you can come visit this afternoon." Steve happily informed her.

"No, we can come straight away. Mom made sure Charlie is with friends so she could bring me whenever." Grace said excitedly.

Steve sighed. He was about to upset Grace, again. "Gracie, your dad is worn out now, and is sleeping after the move. I think it best if we let him rest. Then you can come in an hour or two."

"Ok," Grace sighed, disappointed.

Steve hung up then quickly sent a text to Chin and Kono, to let them know what room Danny was now in, before heading back to Danny's new room. Danny was fast a sleep, head tipped back, and soft snores could be heard. He stayed that way until his lunch tray was brought in and Steve gently roused him.

Danny removed the lid and stared at the food in front of him. "They actually expect me to eat that?" he asked. "It looks horrible."

Steve screwed up his nose at the smell. "Yeah that's nasty." He agreed.

"Oh god, what smells so bad?" Kono asked as she entered the room.

"My lunch." Danny frowned.

"Kamekona to the rescue then." She said holding up a bag, full of boxes of shrimp and rice. "He wants us to let him know when you're up for a visit."

"If he brings more food so I don't have to eat this lot, he is welcome everyday." Danny replied opening the box that had been placed in front of him, and pushing the hospital food to one side.

They all sat and ate their food, and looked very guilty when Jenny entered the room with Danny's next round of IV antibiotic.

"Don't look so guilty." She laughed. "I wouldn't fancy eating this either. He isn't on a restricted diet, so if he is eating, I don't care what it is. And this looks rather yum." She added.

"There's plenty left, our friend owns a shrimp truck. Please help yourself." Chin offered.

"I might just do that." Jenny replied. She then hooked up Danny's IV and left juggling several containers.

Once the food had been cleared away, Steve noticed Danny glancing at the clock. "Relax Danny, she will be here soon."

Danny smiled, Steve knew him too well. He was anxious for Grace to visit. As if right on cue Grace suddenly popped her head around the door.

"Danno!" She cried and ran to his side. Danny pulled her in to a big hug, and they each held on to each other, not wanting to let go.

"You look a lot better, Daniel." Rachel said following Grace into the room.

"I feel better. Thanks for bringing her Rachel." He smiled.

"It's no problem, she has been worried sick. We both have." She added.

Danny gave her a smile. Their relationship had been very strained since the court case that stopped Rachel taking Grace to Las Vegas, but he could see the genuine worry on her face.

"Well now I've seen you're doing a lot better, do you mind if I leave Grace here with you all for a bit? You can call when she is ready to leave." Rachel asked.

"Don't worry. I'll drop her home." Chin offered.

"Thank you. That would be great." Rachel replied. "Take care, Daniel." And she left the room.

Grace had moved to lay along side her father, snuggled up close to his right side like she had in the tent. Father and daughter both looked content to be reunited.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Danno. I was really worried about you."

"I'm sorry I scared you baby, all of you. I'm sorry." Danny apologised.

"It was hardly your fault brah." Chin replied. "You did really well to make it as far as you did. Just next time, take your gun too and shoot the damn pig."

"Next time! Next time! You think there is going to be a next time. Oh no. No way. I officially hate camping. I think it's a good job I was kicked out of Boy Scouts, or I'd have never made it to my teenage years." Danny ranted.

"You never did tell me why you got kicked out." Grace piped up.

Danny winked at Grace. "I'll tell you another day, it's our secret. Ok?"

Steve pouted, "Awe, I really wanted to hear why?"

"No chance buddy." Danny laughed pulling Grace in closer to him.

His team mates just watched the pair cuddled up together, grateful that they got the opportunity to witness it.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

It was three days later, when Danny finally returned to surgery for the wound on his leg to be closed, and the drain removed. Dr. Jackson was happy that the infection had cleared up enough, and Danny would be discharged the next day on oral antibiotics. Steve, Chin, and Kono returned to work once Danny was moved from the ICU. They spent the evenings visiting, each taking it in turns to collect Grace after school so she could see her father, then return her home later that night.

Danny mastered getting around on crutches, which he would need to use for a week or two, until the wound healed sufficiently enough, and the strength in the thigh muscle had been rebuilt in his PT sessions. So come Saturday morning, Danny was itching to get out of the hospital.

Steve was also eager to get Danny home. Danny had agreed to spend the weekend at Steve's 'til they were all sure he could get around ok and manage on his own. Rachel agreed to let Grace stay the weekend too, which Danny knew nothing about. Steve also arranged for all of their Ohana to join them for dinner, which Kamekona kindly offered to provide and he intended to surprise Danny. Especially since he had bumped into Dawn in the cafeteria and invited her and her family along.

Helping Danny out of the car, Steve couldn't help but think they had just had the longest week ever. It felt like ages ago that he picked Danny and Grace up to go on their hike. Steve opened the door to allow Danny to go ahead, giving him enough space to manoeuvre his crutches. Also so Danny could see the gathering of Ohana.

"Surprise!" They all shouted, causing Danny to jump. He was that focused on where he placed the crutches, he hadn't noticed them.

"Jeez guys, you trying to scare me to death. I almost dropped my crutches." Danny scolded.

"Sorry Danno. We just wanted to surprise you. Everyone's here to welcome you home, and Kamekona brought food." Grace said running over and gently hugging her dad, aware that his side was still very sore.

"Well you certainly did surprise me. Thanks everyone, it's good to see you all." Danny said as Steve closed the door behind them and dropped Danny's bag to one side.

Looking around Danny was happy to see all his friends. Duke was sat with Chin and Kono, and Charlie and Max stood close by. He was surprised to see Dawn, her husband and two children had also joined them, and he gave them a big smile. Kamekona and Flippa were finishing setting up a table filled with all sorts of salads and pasta dishes. A big silver platter with a lid sat in the middle.

"Something smells amazing." Danny said.

"Yeah it does," Kono agreed, I've been trying to work out what it is for the past half hour."

"No worries sista." Kamekona replied. "It's my Uncles famous dish." Lifting the lid off the silver platter, Kamekona announced "Kalua pig."

Chin groaned and shook his head. While Grace, and Kono, both put their hands to their mouth in shock. Everyone else all looked unsure what to do.

"Seriously dude." Steve piped up. "Of all the things you could bring, that's what you choose?"

"What's wrong with Kalua pig? It's good eats, brah." Kamekona asked, totally oblivious to why the others had an issue with it. Flippa also looked bewildered.

Danny gave a chuckle and moved over to get a better look at the feast before him. "I think maybe everyone thinks it's perhaps an inappropriate choice of meat. But, if they think I'm gonna let my run in with Wilbur, spoil my love of pork. They can think again. This smells amazing. I'm starving."

Grace, Dawn and her family all giggled, but everyone else looked confused.

"Wilbur?" Steve asked moving forward and grabbing a plate for Danny as his hands were full with the crutches.

"Yeah, Wilbur, you know, Charlottes Web." Danny explained seeing blank faces.

"You really need to educate your friends about the world of children's film and literature, Danny." Dawn laughed

"I think we can handle that, can't we Grace?" Danny asked.

"Yep, I think I even have a film in my bag. We can watch it tonight." she said running over and hunting through it. "Oh, maybe this is not the best one to watch." She said after finding it.

"Which is it?" Steve asked.

"The Lion King." Grace sheepishly replied then smiled as all of 5-0 and Dawn's family broke down in fits of laughter.

The End


End file.
